


Virgil Takes a Nap

by RavenWrites034



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Exhaustion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWrites034/pseuds/RavenWrites034
Summary: Virgil has been having trouble sleeping so the other sides, mostly Patton, decide to help!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Virgil Takes a Nap

"When did you go to bed?"

"Six." 

"No you didn't, Virgil. I saw you leave the family room at eight. "

"I mean- I meant AM, Logan." 

"How much sleep have you been getting?"

"it's not a big deal. You need to stop worrying about my sleep habits when yours are just as bad. When did you go to bed last night, Logan?"

"Virgil, if you are experiencing exhaustion then you can not properly do your job of protecting Thomas." Logan's voice turned stern, adjusting his tie to continue in what might have been a very good rant about sleep and responsibility but Virgil couldn't hear it. 

Virgil stiffened. Was he that much of a failure? Was he so bad that he couldn't take care of Thomas? Couldn't even take care of himself? What if got his host killed? What if it was like Accepting Anxiety all over again? What if-

"-do. I need you to look at me, okay? Hey, kiddo." A voice so soft, that Virgil could melt into it. 

How long had Patton been talking?

Patton reached for his dark, strange son's arm, halting only slightly for confirmation that it was alright. Virgil nodded his head and was pulled into a deep hug. He could only vaguely feel himself being brought towards the couch. 

Soft ocean eyes watched as Virgil tugged at his dark purple pajama pants to drag his knees up farther onto the couch. Pat reached around for the grey throw blanket and draped it over their shoulders. 

Virgil loved Patton. Not in a romantic or sexual way-those lonely evenings could be saved for Deceit, anyways. No, Virgil loved Patton though. He loved the comfort and ease the elder provided, which allowed him to relax among the other sides during stressful banters. Much to Virgil's distress, Patton had been busy this past week; running around the Mind Palace, helping Roman with brain storming, Logan and his library, managing the dark sides occasionally, and practically providing for all of them. Virgil would have felt selfish for keeping Patton, but was simply too tired to tell him he was fine. It'd be a lie, anyways. 

So Virgil allowed Patton to snuggle him closer and play with his hair, tugging at the dark purple strands behind his ears. The dark strange son felt days of exhaustion wash over him, leaning his full weight against this crushing warmth beside him. He was hardly able to acknowledge the two other sides join in their cuddle puddle. 

Virgil practically whined when Patton moved away to look at him. While there was extra care taken to avoid this situation, the extra layers of black eye shadow could not hide the dark rings underneath. Patton grazed his fingers under Virgil's eyes, smearing the chalky substance away. He looks so upset. 

Virgil's eyes and face burned from the way Patton looked at him. Virgil collapsed into Patton, a poor attempt to hide any stray tears. The father of the sides allowed it, instead wrapping his arms around his dark son's shaking shoulders, feeling the teacher leaning against his back. 

They stayed there for what must have been hours. Patton didn't dare move, in fear of waking Virgil. It took many reassurances from Roman that he would watch over him, and Logan pointing to the burning dishes from early to finally convince Patton to let go. Patton removed his arms from around Virgil and nudged him towards Roman. The prince leaned against the back of the couch, taking Virgil with him, blanket adjusted to cover them both. They remained blissfully unaware as Patton took a quick picture, before heading to the kitchen to either restore or remake lunch with Logan.


End file.
